gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pißwasser
PIS |taglines = "You Are In For A Good Time" "Cheap German Lager For Export Only" "German Fighting Lager For Export Only" |games = Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto V}} Pißwasser (BAWSAQ: PIS) (English: /ˈpɪsˌwɑsər/; German: /ˈpɪsˌvasəʁ/), Anglicised as Pisswasser or Piswasser, is a fictional German export lager frequently advertised on radio and TV in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. The player can buy stocks from them on the Bawsaq.com website in GTA V. Description 'Wasser' is German for 'water', implying the beverage's literal name is 'piss water', a slang term for cheap, watered-down beer. According to the in-game website www.piswasser.com, the ingredients include "the fresh urine of Bavarian virgins" (however, the site goes on to say "or so we claim", implying that it might not be as fresh as one would hope). Billboards seen in-game expand the urine references, even going so far as to suggest the bottles contain nothing but urine (perhaps in reference to the urine in Corona beer rumor). The beer's slogan and tagline is: "You Are In For A Good Time" ("You Are In" being a pun on "Urine"). The quality of the beer is reflected by its second slogan: "Cheap German Lager For Export Only". The Pißwasser badge on bar pumps is labelled "Ü-Rhine" (and the six-crate of Pißwasser that Rockstar sent to UK website CVG Online as a present was labelled in the same way), which is probably a reference to the Rhine river in Germany, as well as another pun on "Urine". Pißwasser used to sponsor Republican Space Rangers back in 2008. The labels on the bottles are similar to Grafenwalder's labelling. Radio and television advertisements for the beer feature variations of a song sung by a stereotypical redneck man with lyrics that portray comically exaggerated effects of alcoholism, including "giving a dude head" and "driving drunk off a pier". The Pißwasser song largely spoofs Budweiser's anthem, "This is Budweiser, This is Beer", particularly towards the end of the jingle. In Grand Theft Auto Online, a beer hat of the Pißwasser beer becomes available through the special crates, after the Independence Day Special is installed. It can also be purchased in convenience stores across San Andreas and can be drunk at safehouses. Slogan & Motto Jingles Company Trucks/Trailers Piswasser-trailer-company-gtav.png|Piswasser Trailer. MulePisswasser-Front-GTAV.png|Pißwasser Mule truck. (Rear quarter view). Gallery Image:Pißwasser girl.jpg|A highly suggestive billboard ad for Pißwasser beer Image:Pißwasser Ash Tray.jpeg|An ashtray bearing the Pißwasser word-mark. Image:DominatorPisswasser-GTAV-RGSC.jpg|A Dominator with a Pißwasser livery. Image:Pißwasser Liquor Bottle.jpg|A very common Pißwasser beer bottle. Image:Pißwasser Beer Cans.jpg|Pißwasser beer cans. piss watero.jpg|A suggestion that Pißwasser is actually urine Art005.jpg|Lost MC Lady holding a a Pißwasser bottle. pisswasser.PNG|The Pißwasser logo in GTA V. Pisswasser-GTAV-ad.jpg|Pißwasser promoting Lifeinvader. PisswasserAd-GTAV-24-7.jpg|Advertisement found in 24-7 stores. Pisswasser-GTAV-LTD.jpg|Advertisement found in LTD stores. Pisswasser-GTAV-Boxes.jpg|Pißwasser boxes. PissWasser-Real-life-BMW-3-Series-GTAV.jpg|Real Life BMW M3 with GTA V's Pisswasser liveries. Videos GTA IV - Pißwasser commercial|The Pißwasser commercial in GTA IV. GTA V - Pisswasser Commercial|The Pißwasser commercial in GTA V. Trivia * The Pißwasser commercial in GTA V uses footage from Rockstar's Red Dead Redemption combined with footage from GTA V. * Both jingles are sung by radio host Anthony Cumia. * In the mission Mr. Philips, Trevor Philips smashes a Pißwasser bottle against Johnny Klebitz's head before killing him. * A Vapid Dominator is available with Pißwasser livery after winning Race 3 of the stock car racing in the enhanced version of GTA V. * With German subtitles, the references to the Dutch in the GTA V commercial have been replaced with Sweden. Ironically, Germans see the Dutch as their traditional rivals, particularly in sporting events. * Based on a similar name, jingle, and origin, it is likely that Pißwasser is a spoof of Budweiser. * The spelling of the in-game website's URL for the beer, www.piswasser.com, and the Name Pißwasser itself are both spelled wrong, most likely done for humour. In German, the consonant letter ß (known as an Eszett or scharfes S in German and a sharp S in English) is only used after long vocals (think "ass"). Short vocals (as in "piss") are followed by ss. When not having a german Keyboard around, one would replace the ß with ss though. The single s is soft (Su's'''an). * There is a Pißwasser Factory located in Cypress Flats, Los Santos in GTA V. * At the liquor store beside Trevor's Trailer, there is a sign that reads ''"Buy Pißwasser. It makes her pretty again." * The Pißwasser's logo and bottle is very similar to the German beer "Perlenbacher" logo and bottle. * In the GTA V commercial, the part where it says "Fuck the Dutch" and a dutchman is killed may be a reference to Dutch van der Linde, one of the primary antagonists of Red Dead Redemption, however, this may also be a coincidence. (This could also be a reference to Austin Powers, in the scene where Austin Powers's father says: "There are two kinds of people I hate; people who are intolerant of other cultures, and the Dutch") See Also Other beers: *A.M. Beer *Benedict Light Beer *Blarneys Stout *Cerveza Barracho *Dusche Gold *Logger Beer *Patriot Beer *Pride Brew *Stronzo *A similarly named alcohol beverage: Pissh de:Pißwasser es:Piβwasser fi:Pißwasser pt:Pibwasser ru:Pißwasser sv:Pißwasser Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations Category:In-Game Products Category:In-Game Alcohol Category:Commercials